angels with a shotgun
by yoshi-harmony
Summary: They say before you start a war You better know what you're fighting for Well baby, you are all that I adore If love is what you need, a soldier I will be I'm an angel with a shotgun Fighting til' the wars won I don't care if heaven won't take me back I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe Don't you know you're everything I have?
1. Chapter 1: at the start

_"Daddy! I think mommy's in trouble! There's a man in our house"_

 _"Tilia!"_

 _"Big brother, run!"_

 _"Get off me! Let me go! BIG BROTHER!"_

I bolted up, my forehead sweating as i sat on the floor. My black hair covering my face as it glued to it by the sweat. I'm still in the cell, grandpa was sleeping for once and levy, bolin and corey were sleeping in a pile. I see, i've fallen asleep again. I looked around and i stood up, my oversized shirt dirtied even more from the floor and i looked out of the window, it was still nighttime.

"Gillia?" asked an old voice and i looked over to see grandpa awake, looking at me.

"Grandpa. What are you doing up? Go back to sleep.." i tell him, he shouldn't be awake, he needs as much sleep as he can get. We hardly ever get to sleep so a break is a heaven.

"What are you doing up so late yourself? A young one like you should sleep like a baby." grandpa chuckled

"I had the dream again..." i said softly going over and crawls to his side and he started to stroke my really short hair. I hate my hair, i wish it was longer.

"Oh dear gillia, that's the thousandth time." grandpa said rubbing my shoulders "would you like to hear a story?"

My eyes widen and i bet there was sparkles in them too. I love grandpa's stories, they're always fun to hear. I nodded as quickly as i can and he laughed.

"Well this story is when i was young, it was when i was about 16 and i had just joined my first society." grandpa started "it was full of warriors from all around, people of all shapes and sizes, young or old. They were there all having fun. It was always like that. But what really set us all apart was our magic."

"Magic?" i asked. Grandpa says he's a wizard who has magic but can't use it because of the cuffs on our wrists.

"Yes, magic. it taps into what makes you, you. It's in you're heart." grandpa said

"My heart?" i asked, when does my heart make me have magic? If i had magic, i can leave this place with everyone.

"Yes, the heart is where your hopes and beliefs are." grandpa said,smiling even if his long beard got in the way " hopes, religion, origins and beliefs are different forms of magic."

"Really?"

"Yes, those who believe in magic, and in their own power while also living in harmony with others and themselves are capable to using magic to their liking." grandpa said.

"Magic huh?" i said smiling "when i grow up, i wanna use that. And save everyone i know and love from this place and maybe find my family again."

"I'm sure that will happen gillia. Just you wait."

* * *

"So here's something i've always wondered, what's your last name guys?" bolin said as we ate our 'dinner' which was the scrapes of the lord.

"Well...my last name corey." said corey "corey michelous hart."

"Mine's scarlet." levy said, poking at her food "what about you bolin?"

"Oh i don't have a last name, it's just bolin. I don't mind though." bolin said smiling.

"Gillia?" corey said suddenly and i glanced at him. "What's your last name?"

"I can't fully remember..but i do know it's something called gomane?" i said, eating a piece of my food, despite my stomach wanting to throw up.

"Well how about you think about it." corey said

"maybe we should give her a name." said levy "she looks like..." she stared at me but then at my hair "a nightwalker"

i cringed.

"that's a dumb name, i can't just pick up that name you know." i said rolling my eyes.

"it's better then nothing" she shrugged.

"Oh wait, i know it now!" i said smiling "my name is gillia tilia kogane!"

"that's a werid name."

"so is hart! it sounds like wart you warthog!"

"you're asking for it now gillia!"

"when do those two ever stop fight?" levy asked as she sweat-dropped

"when pigs fly"


	2. Chapter 2: let's bust out!

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" yelled corey as he paced "WE'RE DONE FOR! WE'LL DIE HERE!"

"Core, you gotta chill out" levy said as we all sat in a corner, grandpa was sleeping so we were extra quiet...that is until we heard another prisoner's screams before they were ended by a gunshot, which lead to corey panicking.

"IT'S GAME OVER EVERYONE! I'LL NEVER SEE MY FAMILY AGAIN!" corey bellowed and i stood up and gripped his shoulders.

"Core, i swear on my life. You will get out of here and you will see your family again." i turned to the rest of my friends "all of you, you all deserve to be free! We all have families who we miss dearly and will see and speak to them again! Even if it kills us!"

"But how?" bolin said, looking up from the little snake he had in his hands "There's guards everywhere and i doubt we can do a break."

"Hey..." levy said looking at all of us "didn't grandpa say that there's a hidden tunnel near the gladiator arena? One that is supposedly blocked up?"

"Yeah, i saw it before, it's obviously was made by glara hand since it was poorly covered, i bet with a bit of work, we can open it again and get to the pods and we can head straight out of here!" i say pumping my fist in the air and they all smiled "this can be the best idea in the history of ideas!"

"And the most deadliest.." said an old voice and we looked over at grandpa, who was now sitting fully awake "if you four were to take this path, it's going to rely on your wits and your trust in each other. You all mustn't miss a step. The glara may not be the brightest, but they are the strongest compared to you four so you must act fast"

We all nodded in unison.

"Of course."

"We already trust each other."

"We're fast too!"

"Will you come with us?" i asked and grandpa frowned

"I'm afraid i can't my dear. My old bones and my size will not be to help you, it will only slow you down. But don't worry about me, i'll be fine." grandpa said and we all frowned. There's gotta be a way for grandpa to go...he can't be left here, when they find out that we're gone then they'll punish him for it. They always do when we're bad. I looked around and saw two rusty old pickaxes, they were a bit broken and seemed ready to break but they're all we had, i walked up to one that seemed capable to actually working and started to swing at the wall, trying to be as quiet as i could be.

"Gillia! What are you doing?" bolin said in a whisper as i worked

"I'm making a tunnel that will-" another stab "help grandpa get out of here" another chip.

"But they'll catch us!" corey said, grabbing my hand

"We can cover it with the creates. We can take turns, we can connect it to the other tunnel and make our way to the pods." i say looking him straight in the eyes.

"But we might get punished..." bolin said

"No we won't. We're busting out of here, all together." i say with narrowed eyes as i started swinging again

"When do we leave?"

"If you all corporate, i'd say in a week's time." I say taking a swing again.

I heard the sound of shuffling beside me and i saw another pickaxe go down next to me and i saw Bolin swinging down, smiling at me.

"I don't know what's with you gill, but something about you makes me wanna help ya" Bolin smiled as the snake he had was in his hair. Even the snake was smiling...or what I think was a smile.

Soon, two more pickaxes came down beside us, levy and core was smiling.

"Let's bust out of here. Together!"


	3. Chapter 3: don't weep for me

it took a little over a month, but it's done. our tunnel connecting to our escape is complete. it took forever but that's what happens when you have 4 kids under 10 making a tunnel. bolin and levy got to take care of the escape route but they purposely made the supports stronger for us to make sure we didn't get hurt. corey also mesmerized the shift changes of the guards so we know the right time. and now is that time!

...that is...until levy started to get scared.

"come on levy! we gotta go!" bolin said quietly

"but what if we get caught?" levy whimpered shaking, clutching her shirt tightly

"we won't." i said to her gently "i promise."

"but they'll notice we're gone.." levy said

"we don't have time for this!" corey stated "the guards will be here any minute, grandpa is waiting for us at the other end."

"but... i don't w-wanna be like the other kids who were caught" she cried "t-they'll kill us."

"it's alright, no need to be afraid levy." i said, walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder "today, we claim our freedom. today, we leave this place for good. today, we find ourselves a home and begin our new life. our hopes and dreams, may become a reality."

levy managed a small smile as did the others

"come on, let's get moving." i smiled

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" we all flinched and got in our knees. levy running behind me shaking as me and the boys bowed, the roars and gnarls of the gladiator mutt coming toward us and nearly bit my head off before it was pulled back.

"you think we'll just let you escape?" one of the soldiers laughed as he kicked bolin in the side. my eyes widen and i stood up going over to him when a mutt got in my way, growling and ready to chomp. "our mutts are hungry so i'm sure they would want a snack.."

"i was planning on sending you all to 'the room', but i'll throw you a bone. tell us who set you all up, and we'll only take that one." the solider said "aren't we nice. now, tell us or we'll make you."

the soft crying from levy, the sounds of corey soothing bolin was the only things heard.

"it wa-"

"IT WAS ME!" bolin said suddenly, standing up. his hand holding his side tightly. "i set this whole thing up, it was my idea."

 _'BOLIN NO!'_ i thought and levy clutches onto me.

"oh i see.." a skinny solider said smirking. "it wasn't you at all...it was the blackhead girl."

the back of my shirt was yanked up and i was being carried. fighting back is pointless at this point so i didn't move. levy started crying even harder and coery stood up as well, his eyes wide.

"no! it wasn't her! please! it was bolin! i promise!" corey said urgently and bolin nodded but they were both shot at the arm and thigh, making levy scream and curl up.

"NO! STOP PLEASE! DON'T HURT THEM!" I yelled and i looked at levy who was still crying hard and i mouthed to her _'i'll be fine. you'll see, we'll try again'_

"NO WAIT!" levy screamed, her tears never stopping "PLEASE GIVE MY SISTER BACK TO ME! NO SHE CAN'T DIE BY YOUR HANDS! SHE CAN'T!"

that's the last thing i hear before i was taken away into 'the room'.


	4. Chapter 4: FREEDOM!

"GILLIA!" yelled corey as he came in running, the sounds of slicing coming from outside as the said boy came running in, dropping his pickaxe to the ground. he ran to me and undid the rope that tied my hands and fist together. once those are off, he hugged me, i couldn't hug back.

"h-hi..c-core." i said, my voice creaking "wh-why are you here? i thought they only took me.."

"well, as our leader, we have to fallow you so...we did." corey smiled as he helped me up but then he dropped me.

"ugh!"

"gill...you're leg!" coery stammered and i looked down..all that's there is one leg and one robot prostic

"y-you noticed huh?" i chuckled but then coughed out a bit of blood. "i-i lost the real o-one but this shoul-should do for now."

"they'll pay for that.." coery said and he helped me up again, this time tighter "bolin and levy are waiting for us, you should see levy, when i told her we're getting you out she was the first one to grab the pickaxe."

"that's my girl.." i smiled weakly but coughed up blood, some of it rolling down my chin.

"so what now fearless leader?" corey smirked as bolin and levy came into view.

"..i..i guess..we fight." i say as levy tackled me crying.

"GILLIA!" levy screamed hugging me tightly which made me groan in pain "i was so worr- you're leg!"

"we can worry about that later, come on we got a pod ready! let's go!" bolin said quickly as the snake on his head rattled.

"drink this." levy said and she tilted a cup of water to my lips, never hve i drank so quick.

"thank you sis." i said weakly.

"ATTACK!" suddenly purple beams start shooting at us, corey ducking to the floor as bolin and levy ran to cover. the roars of the mutts coming closer to us.

"what now?" levy yelled as she shot back with her own gun which i think she stole, her aim was off but she was still hitting them.

i looked around as i saw a gun laying not far from me and, despite my pain, i crawled over and started it and soon started shooting back at the mutts, trying to aim for there mouths, grandpa said that's there weak point, a few shoots inside there and they're dead.

"we need to fight! boys grab the guns! we're busting out here!" i ordered and they both nodded and grabbed one each and started shooting. we got closer to the exit as we fought, levy and coery ran out, me and bolin staying behind shooting the soldiers following us.

"this is crazy. this is crazy. this is crazy" i heard levy said on repeat as we got to the cells. corey and levy went to the pads and broke them with the butt of the gun, which made the doors open.

"what's happening?" one of the prisoners said as she stepped out.

"GRAB ANY WEAPON! ANYTHING YOU CAN USE TO FIGHT!" corey yelled.

"WE HAVE TO FIGHT, WE CAN'T LET THIS GO ON!" Levy said as she busted another padlock.

"FOR OUR FREEDOM!" bolin screamed as we shoot.

"FOR EVERYONE!" The four of us screamed and we heard an uproar behind us.

"guys! get everyone to the pods! levy set a course for the farthest planet from this place! bolin! core! make sure everyone had a weapon, any kind! i'll go find grandpa!" i yelled as me and corey switched on defenses and i ran to our cell, surely enough i found it. my leg hurts even more now, and my body aches but i busted the lock pad and the door open.

it was empty.

"grandpa?" i said slowly and i looked at our tunnel, it was covered up "grandpa? GRANDPA!? GRANDPA WHERE ARE YOU!"

there was shooting outside and i groaned as i ran out and started firing back, running to the pods "GRANDPA! GRANDPA WHERE ARE YOU!? GRANDPA!"

i looked in every cell, every torture room, everywhere as i made my way to the pod. where is he? where did they take him? was he moved to another cell? did he leave with the crowd? is he on the pod?

"GILLIA! BEHIND YOU!" yelled a women and i felt a burning sensation on my back and soon on my actual leg.

"GILLIA!" yelled my friends and they ran towards me, levy and bolin shooting as corey ran to me.

"huh? it's out!" yelled levy as she ran for cover.

"shit, SAME HERE! CORE, GILL GET OUT OF THE-"

"WATER SLICER!" the shoot stopped as a sudden blast of water appeared, not going over the soldiers but slicing them in half. we all looked over and saw grandpa standing there, the cuffs he had were gone and he had his arms out stretched to the soldiers. you can see the vein slightly pop out of his head.

"NO MORE! JUST TRY AND HURT MY CHILDREN IN FRONT OF THEIR FATHER. I'LL CRUSH YOU TO THE BONE!" grandpa yelled

"GRANDPA!"

"GRAMPS!"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"how did you do that?"

we all ran to the elder and hugged him tightly.

i felt his hand go on my head and started to pet it.

"dear gillia, i'm so happy to see that you found you're way here..." he said smiling "as i am for all of you. now hurry we must go.."

we all nodded but as soon as we did the roars of mutts came towards us and we all ran to the pod, just as the door behind us closed it snapped the mutt in half. the upper body landing on the ground, blood spilling out.

"i'm not cleaning that." someone in the crowd said.

i felt a hand clamp onto mine and i looked down to see a little boy looking at him, his blue eyes looking tired yet happy.

"where do we go now?" he asked

"there's millions, maybe even trillions of places we can go... its hard to decide." i say with a shrug.

"gramps? what are you doing?" bolin asked and we all turned to grandpa, who was typing on the keyboard

"i want to take you all to my home. there, we all may have a chance to grow, to live our lives to the fullest with no limits." grandpa said as he turned to the crowd "there i can help us all fend a home. but know this, i can not protect you all fully, i can only lead you to the path of the light, but it's a path that is up to you. i can relocate you somewhere safe far from here, or you can start a new."

no one said anything so me and the other stood up

"we're going with you."

soon four people stood, then fifteenth, then twenty-five, then the whole ship nodded.

free...

we're finally free.


	5. Chapter 5: 11 years later

"LET'S PARTY!" yelled corey as he chugged down his drink, everyone else in the society doing the same. corey was standing on a table, doing some sort of dance as he drank.

"HEY CORE! KEEP IT DOWN WILL YA?" yelled levy from her booth in the back, around her were many books. her brown eyes glaring at corey.

"FIGHT ME LEV!" he yelled, already drunk out of his mind and i chuckled, so did bolin.

"hey corey!" bolin laughed "how about you put some pants on!"

"huh?" three, two..one "AH! NOT AGAIN!"

"STRIP! STRIP! STRIP! STRIP!" The whole society chanted and i laughed, before shooting a cable to the roofs and i swung above them and flipped onto the table where corey was putting back on his pants. my long braid going over my shoulder as i stood back up again.

"alright! alright! alright! everyone listen up!" i announced "today! marks the 11th anniversary of our escape of the hellhole of prison under zarkon's reins!"

a roar of approval echoed in the main hall.

"and today! we reflect on what we've accomplished these past few years. we've managed to save, not one, not two, not even ten but one hundred seventy-six planets!" i cheered and i got another roar of approval. "we are the number one rebellion group that zarkon can't beat! every planet we come across under his control will fall within a week. if he puts up a good fight."

everyone laughed.

"but this is also a day of remembering., for all those we've lost in battle. but i truly believe that if they were here, they would be proud of what we've done..." i smiled and everyone nodded smiling sadly " let us honor those who shared their wisdom, who sacrificed their lives for their rights so..LET'S CELEBRATE THEM BY PARTYING THE NIGHT AWAY!"

Everyone cheered and raised their cups.

"TO THE GREATEST REBELLION SOCIETY IN HISTORY! THE HOWLERS" corey cheered, his pants now on correctly as he flunt his mark, which was on his leg. it was a wolf howling and the color blue. everyone has one, either on their body or somewhere on their clothing. i have both, on my arm and on my pants.

i laughed and hopped off the table, looking around. i went over to the bar and ordered an ice tea.

"hey gillia."said male voice and i looked over to see Ronald looking over me. seriously, the dude is nearly 7 feet tall! "master wants to see you."

"oooooh! goodie goodie got in trouble!" corey said teasingly and i smirked.

"Funny how it's you who's talking since you were the one who nearly destroyed a whole planet because ya went overboard."

"SHUT UP! FIGHT ME!"

"gladly."

not even two minutes past until everyone was in a fight. the main hall is a complete wreck.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

as if time stopped, everyone froze. some ready to punch as some were in a stance. those in stances had colored aura around them on different colors. all were staring at the source of the yells.

"i swear, you kids are gonna be the death of me." grandpa said, walking in with his cane. he went towards me and i bowed my head "come with me, my dear. i have something to discuss with you."

"of course, lead the way." i said and he lead the way to his office, me closing the door behind us.

"now, i'm sure that a bright mind like yours have figured out that the legend of voltron has become a reality." my eyes widened and i growled. voltron? that's nothing more of an old wive's tale,to teach kids that knowledge is power and power corrupts. "i know that face gillia. i understand that it may seem hard to believe but it has become a reality. our outposts on the vast corners have reported it back to us a short time ago."

"i see..." i mumbled "what do you wish to do?"

"I've sent a signal to this voltron through there lions. they should be arriving tomorrow morning or evening at the latest. i wish to discuss something with there leader. and i want you to make sure everyone is on their best behavior. i know you have you're fair share of mishaps, but out of your friends, you are the one who can straighten them out quicker." grandpa said and i nodded.

"of course master." i said bowing my head

"master? what happened to 'grandpa'?" grandpa chuckled, stroking his beard and i smiled a bit.

"well if we are to be the best, i must treat you in a higher level then me." i said with a shrug

"gillia, just because i am you're leader, does not mean i'm more important than everyone else." grandpa said

"i know, i know. you say it a billion time master." i said and i stood up.

"fine, you may return." grandpa said sitting at his chair and i bowed again and left.

"oh and take it easy grandpa, the docs said you shouldn't move to much." i said smiling as i closed the door and went to the main hall again. standing on a table, i shouted "HEY EVERYONE LISTEN UP!"

"what's up gillia?" asked levy "do we have another mission?"

"another raid?" corey asked, drinking out his cup.

"or is it bandits again?" bolin said as the now four foot snake wrapped around his shoulders gently rattled his tail.

"no sadly, but this is for everyone. listen up team! we got important visitors tomorrow, so i better not see anything that can get us into trouble. that means...Ronald! no lectures about being a gentlemen! kinetia, no drinking you hear! not a drop! corey, no stripping! lilo and liah, try and not break anything. no fighting either!" i listed and they all nodded.

"who's so important that it takes out all the fun of this place?" lilo said crossing his arms.

"the paladins of voltron. that's who."


End file.
